When I wake up
by DragonMarker
Summary: Natsu didnt know when it all started. It seemed like he just appeared and things went for the worst. All he knew was that his nakama was all around him, slaughtering each other while he couldn't move and inch. (Rated T for language)


**Hello guys! It's me Tali! Haven't been on in forever! XD **

**Yeah... Well here is an angsty one shot for you guys! The summer has been wonderful for my writers block and I have a ton of stories to come, and they will be happier! :3**

* * *

Natsu didnt know when it all started. It seemed like he just appeared and things went for the worst. All he knew was that his nakama was all around him, slaughtering each other while he couldn't move and inch. He looked down at his arms, there was nothing there yet it felt like chains were binding him down. He pulled with all his might, he just tired to flex his arms, but he couldn't, all he could do was helplessly clench his fists.

"This is a nightmare...WHY ARE YOU ALL DOING THIS?! If only I could move! I could stop you guys... FUCK!" He roared. He can't help his friends, he can't even fucking move! 'Why are they all killing each other? What's going on?!'

He fearfully looks around, seeing his guild mates killing each other. They are either covered in their own blood, or the blood of their friends. He saw Bixlow stab Freed with his own sword, in the stomach, who coughed up blood. But he didn't stop their, he stabbed him multiple times, too many for Natsu to count. Even when the man fell to the floor, he continued to stab him.

"Freed! No!" Only then did Bixlow stop stabbing him and move onto his next victim.

Natsu cried the names of everyone who he saw die. He didn't know why, but he felt like it did something, more than just standing there quietly.

"This isn't real, this isn't real. What the fuck is going on?! This isn't real! This is porbally a dream! This isn't real!" He screamed, tears escaping his pink, eyes.

Next he hears Erza roar her battle cry. He looks over, a spark of hope flowing through him. If anyone wouldn't be under this, it certainly wouldn't be Erza. He sees the scarlet knight and Lucy, but they aren't themselves, no, they are going at each other. Lucy takes out her keys and calls out three of her spirits, Loke, Virgo and Taurus. The cow spirits blade cuts Titanias shoulder. The other two go at her, but Erza changes I to her Heavens Wheel armor and her swords pierce them on the guys, causing them to return to the spirit world.

Lucy takes out her fancy whip and catches Erzas ankle and tugs, causing her to fall. The blonde gave an evil smile, which didn't suit her at all. Erza gets up and runs at Lucy, sword in hand. Lucy tires her whip but Erza side stepped it, and with a flash, aimed for Lucy's neck.

"LUCY! NOOO!" He cried, but it was too late, the blondes corpse fell to the floor and her head soon followed which rolled a bit.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu cried in despair, his best friend, gone. Erza laughed like a mad man and lifts her sword. Still laughing she points it at the pinkette, as of to say he was next. His eyes widen in horror as he realized this is the first someone has acknowledged his presence.

Erza continued to laugh, she was insane! "Ice make: Ice encase!" Natsu saw Erza gasp as her body was stabbed with ice and slowly encasing her. She was frozen in ice and her own blood. It looked as if she were frozen in a crimson red ice.

From behind her Gray steps out, an ice sword forming in his hand. As the blade is finished, he cuts Erzas encased body in two. Her frozen corpse falls and shatters into thousands of red pieces, dyed by her own blood.

Natsu is shaking now as he looks to his recent lover, Gray. The raven haired teen is covered in blood, the blood of his own nakama, of his family. Gray turns towards Natsu and when their eyes met, he smiled a horrible, sinister smile. Natsu shakes even more now, in shock, in terror of the scene he just witnessed.

Time seemed to freeze as the dragon lasher looked around, he saw that him and Gray were surrounded by their nakama, all covered in blood of some sort. They all didn't look they same, their eyes were different, all of them held a killer glint.

Natsu had never felt so helpless before, so when Gajeel jumped towards him. He couldn't move his hands to protect himself, so all he could do was shut his eyes and wait for the blow to come. A 'clink' came, but Natsu felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Gray in front of him, blocking Gajeel with an ice sword.

The two jumped back, and ready themselves. Held his sword in his left hand and made an ice hammer in his right. With both weapons in hand, Gray jumped back to Gajeel and the others surrounding them seemed to join in.

Though out numbered ten to one, Gray gracefully blocked the others blows while giving a few here and their. He would dodge a move here, block one here with his ice sword and smash the hammer into two heads. With a flick of his wrist and a raise of his arm, everyone seemed to go down, one by one, falling into crimson pools of blood. The bodies would not be awakened again as they fell.

Natsu turned to Gray to see him smiling, but it wasn't that sinister smile from earlier. No, this was the smile Natsu came to love, a pure smile, full of happiness and love. A smile Natsu could stare at forever and never grown bored, because it was Gray's smile, his Gray's smile.

Natsu felt his arms twitch, he tried to move it and found he could! Just before he moves to the man he loves, a silver, iron clad sword, covered in deep red blood, pretrueds from Grays chest.

Natsu couldn't movement he couldn't think, he couldn't comprehend what was happening. The sword is removed and Gray fought up blood, falling to his knees. Behind him is Gajeel, a horrible sadistic smile on his face as his arm is transformed into the sword that was inside Gray. It slowly dripped blood, the blood of his dying lover.

"G-Gray! NOOO!" Natsu yells in terror. He quickly moves to his lover and lays his down on the grass. He heard a deep chuckle and turned to see Gajeel standing behind him, an evil glint in his eyes.

Natsu's bangs cover his eyes as he stood up. Gajeels smile widened as he readied himself for a fight. But Natsu was too fast, their was a sickening crack as Natsu's fist connected with Gajeels jaw. Before the iron dragon slayer could react, he flew into the ground. Natsu would not stop their, he continued to punch, and kick the dragon slayer, even when he was long gone. A sickening cough from Gray broke him out of his evil trans.

Natsu dashed quickly to his lovers side and sat down, putting Hraus head into his lap and he soothingly pet the ice Mayes hair.

"G-Gray...N-No, y-you'll b-be fine, it's n-nothing, y-you'll b-be f-fine." Natsu was saying that more to comfort himself than the raven haired boy.

Natsu's pants, one white, were now turning a crimson red, soaking up the blood surrounding them. Natsu looked into his lovers eyes, which were becoming dull. He could feel the love and compassion in the look Gray was giving him, but his eyes were loosing their light.

"Dont worry Gray, this is all j-just a dream, w-were all g-gonna w-wake up a-and go on m-missions, l-like w-we always d-do." Natsu's eyes were full of tears as they began to fall into the ice mages hair, which he continued to pet.

"Th-this i-is a d-dream, a-all a d-dream." Natsu ran his fingers through Grays dirty, blood stained hair. Natsu jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his cheek, he turned his wide eyes down to see Gray. Natsu held Grays hand against his face and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember that feeling forever, his lovers cold hand on his cheek, soothing him, his hand cupping the ice mages, and the comfort he felt. He relished in the safe feeling he got.

"I love you Gray," he whispered, and he knew the ice age heard him because he felt the hand on his check slowly rub him.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked into Grays, which almost completely lost its light. "I love you too, Natsu, I love you so much..." He whispered in a hoarse voice, before the light in his eyes vanished. His eyes slowly closed and the hand on his check fell, lifeless.

"No." Natsu's tears were streaming now. "Nooo!" He started shaking Grays cold, lifeless body. "NOOOOOO!' He shook Gray like his life depended on it, since his sanity did. "NOO! GRAY!" He hugged his body as if it would bring life too it. "THIS IS ALL A DREAM! A SICK DREAM! I'LL WAKE UP AND WE'LL ALL BE OKAY!" Natsu tears weren't stopping anytime soon, as he hugged the corpse of his dead true love.

"ME AND YOU GRAY, WE WILL GO ON A DATE WHEN I WAKE UP AND ERZA BE IN SHOCK AND HAPPY SAYING WELL GET MARRIED AND LUCY STILL IN DENIAL AND THE WHOLE GUILD CAT CALLING WHEN WE KISS! JUST WHEN I WAKE UP! GRAY!" He hugged Grays corpse tighter now. Gray didn't just die there, Natsu died as well.

Natsu cried for hours. He cried and cried, calling out for his dead comrades, his dead friends, and his dead lover. But the sickening feeling settled in.

Natsu laughed and gently places Grays head on the ground. He layed back down himself, into a puddle of crimson blood. His arms and legs spread in the deep red puddle of blood. "Just when I wake up..." He whispers.

Natsu turns his head to the side and looks at the horizon, it was a burnt meadow, with a beautiful pond in the center, the Lilly pads smoked, and the far distance a forgotten forest. It was a beautiful, creepy scene, and it smelt of a sweet burnt barbecue.

He stared at the sun for what felt like hours, before it began to set, with an orange and pink glow. As he lay there he realized, time was passing, and nothing happened. No one woke up yet, no one was awake yet... Not now, not ever.

"I-I'm not going to wake up..." he turned towards his dead friends, "...am I?" And a knife was stabbed through his heart with a deep, sinister chuckle.

* * *

**I hope you liked that angsty story! I know I'm horrible to Gray and Natsu! :( I'll make it up to you guys soon! Not to worry! **

**Oh, I would love it if you would review for me And tell me what you think? Do you hate me? Wanna kill me? Wanna gimme a pet dragon? I wanna know! :D**

**Ryder: Hatchling...**

**You aren't supposed to be out! Dx the world hates me! Just kidding, mot really, anywho~ peace! **


End file.
